Past Midnight
by lululuvsu
Summary: Kid Flash can't sleep, so he pays Robin a visit. Light slash.


**Useless Author's Note Thing: **

So...I'm kind of a n00b and all...but after seeing the Young Justice pilot I HAD to write fic for it. I'm aware that, like, no one tapes ribs anymore but...I needed it for the sexy, okay? But anyway I'll shut up now.

* * *

Past midnight and Superboy and Aqualad were still up, talking quietly in Aqualad's room. Red Tornado had asked them all to go to bed ages ago, as they all (minus Miss Martian) were still a bit battered from the Cadmus incident a few days ago and needed rest.

Wally's injuries were keeping him up, however. His ribs didn't hurt now, lying still, flat on his back, but if he sighed or tried to roll over, pain jabbed at his sides. It wasn't terrible, just annoying, and as he was a fitful sleeper to begin with, he'd gotten very little rest since Cadmus.

He groaned and wheezed a little as he pushed himself up on his bed, shoving his covers back and climbing out. If Aqualad and Superboy were staying up all night, then he couldn't get in trouble for doing the same with Dick, right? Or, at least, not in any more trouble than Aqualad and Superboy would.

Dick's room was right across the hall from his. Wally barely touched his knuckles to the door before it opened at Dick's command.

"What's up?" Dick sat cross-legged on his bed, hunched over his laptop. The bruises on his face and neck had begun fading, turning brown and yellow around the edges.

"I can't sleep, my ribs are _killing _me. Plus, Supey and Aqualad have been talking about how awesome they are all night."

Dick smirked and shut his computer, leaning back on his hands, "I guess Miss M's got some competition."

"Then I'm Team Aqualad. Maybe Miss M will turn to me for _comfort." _

Dick shrugged indifferently.

Wally plopped down on Dick's bed and winced, ribs smarting again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Kind of hard to breathe, though."

"Maybe they're taped too tight. C'mere."

Wally scooched closer, getting up on his knees and pulling the hem of his t-shirt above the bandage wrapped around his ribcage. Dick got on his knees as well, reaching around Wally and unfurling the elastic bandage.

"Tch," He shook his head, setting it aside, "Way too tight. Take some deep breaths."

"Ugh…"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Don't be a baby. Do it."

"Okay, okay…" Wally took a deep, stabbing breath and released it. He took another, winced, and released it again. Dick nodded at him to take another, so he did and held it as Dick got back up on his knees, holding the length of bandage.

"Exhale as much as you can."

"This sucks," Wally sighed, letting out his wheezing breath. Dick reached around him again, prompting him to lift up his shirt, and attempted to re-wrap the bandage. His fingers felt like bits of ice against Wally's spine and he gasped and squeaked out a curse in pain, "Your hands!"

Dick fell on his heels and laughed at him, head back and eyes shut.

"It's not funny!"

Dick laughed harder, "Your _face_!"

Wally began laughing, but of course, it brought him more pain. He rubbed his sides irritably, "Stop it, man, I can't even laugh!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry…" Dick took a breath and recomposed himself, then got on his knees and extended his arms again, "Ready?"

"No!" Wally pulled Dick's wrists towards him and sandwiched Dick's hands between his own, trying to rub warmth back into them. He brought them up to his lips and exhaled on them, despite the little stabs of pain he felt at his sides.

Dick looked slightly startled, eyebrows raised and cheeks tinged with pink. Maybe that had been a little too much contact. Wally released his hands, feeling the back of his neck heat up.

"Okay, now go for it."

Dick nodded and wordlessly re-wrapped the bandage around Wally's cracked ribs, face growing a little pinker with every second he spent in Wally's breathing space.

"There you go. How's that?"

Wally took a careful, experimental breath.

"A lot better. Thanks, Dick."

"Yeah, sure." He coughed, "Anyway…"

"Anyway…so we start training tomorrow."

"And here we are _not _sleeping, of course. Black Canary's gonna kill us."

Wally grinned, "Tell that to the lovebirds in Aqualad's room..."


End file.
